HPC44
is the 44th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 336th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''For Christmas, a little girl named Mayuka wishes to meet Pretty Cure. So the girls attempt to help her wish come true and get to learn more about Kaoruko's time as Cure Flower. '' Summary As the Christmas Tree is lit, a young girl strongly makes a wish to meet Pretty Cure. She is seen by Tsubomi and Erika, who help her when she attempts to put her wish card onto the tree. They happen to see it after recognizing the young girl and happen to see her wish. Later, Tsubomi is walking down the street and passes by a green-haired kid. She hears Mayuka and goes to see what is going on, finding her chatting with her friends and claiming to know Pretty Cure, and is their friend. They don't believe her, then ask to meet them as well for proof. Mayuka is reluctant at first but agrees to go with them anyway. On Christmas Eve, they near the newly-lit Christmas tree. They leave and Tsubomi comes to talk with Mayuka. She asks why she came up with such a big lie to her friends, but Mayuka doesn't answer - and instead runs off. Tsubomi meets up with her grandmother, and they try to speak to Mayuka's father. He tells her that because she's so shy, she hasn't ever had friends, so she's been lying to make them. Tsubomi attempts to speak to Mayuka again, and tells her that she doesn't need to lie and shouldn't do it, because Pretty Coure wouldn't meet liars. She claims to be friends with Pretty Cure - but Mayuka doesn't believe her and claims she must be lying as well. Tsubomi messes up when she tries to explain that she is friends with the Cures but Mayuka laughs at her. Later, she asks Tsubomi if the Cures will come if she doesn't lie anymore. Tsubomi promises her that they will. She begs for the other girls to agree. Itsuki and Yuri agree, and Erika does after seeing that she doesn't have much of a choice. Later, on Christmas Eve, Kumojacky and Cobraja decide to summon a Desertrian. Mayuka was waiting with others for the Cures to come at the Christmas Tree. Itsuki is late when Potpurri comes, revealing that a Desertrian has appeared and that Sunshine is fighting alone. Tsubomi wonders what to do and Yuri says that they obviously should eliminate the enemy first. Sunshine has trouble fighting alone and Kumojacky corners Sunshine while Cobraja catches her. Moonlight saves Sunshine while Blossom and Marine perform Pretty Cure Christmas Impact on the Desertrian. However both Kumojacky and Cobraja use their Dark Bracelets and power up the Desertrian. It is three times stronger than usual and trap the four Cures in crystals. But, instead of taking the opportunity to defeat them they decide to wilt more Heart Flowers. The snowman Desertrian turns into a snow storm and chooses the shining Christmas tree as it's target. They wanted to attack Mayuka but suddenly an adult Cure in pink saves her. Mayuka's friends wondered who she is as they noted she did not looked like either Cure Blossom or Cure Marine. She introduces herself as Cure Flower. She protects Mayuka and asks Coupe to bring her and others to a safe place. She then uses Flower Carnival, in which she summon four clones of herself to beat the generals from the inside. She begins to feel weak since she used all her strength as Cure Flower and can't even do her Forte Wave. She goes on to save the other cures, and asks their Heart Flowers for help, freeing the girls and allowing them to use Heartcatch Orchestra on the Desertrian. After that, the kids apologize for calling Mayuka a liar since she really was friends with the Cures. Mayuka tells them that it really was a lie and the Cures just heard her wish. She just wanted to be their friend, but to her surprise the kids claim that they are already her friends. After they left, Cure Flower sees the same green-haired kid from before and reveals that he is actually Dune, the Desert King. Major Events * Cure Flower is seen in action for the first time. * Dune finally arrives on Earth and the Heartcatch Cures (expect Cure Flower) meet him for the first time. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonliight *Hanasaki Kaoruko / Cure Flower Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Coupe Villains *Kumojaki *Cobraja *Dune *Desertrian Trivia *This is the last episode to feature a Desertrian. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes